Howleen F. Wolf
"You blew up what now?" "Oh you know...it happens." -Manny and Howleen at a parent-creature conference Howleen Wolf is the 6th child, and 5th daughter of Manny Wolf and Sylver Fang-Wolf. She is a fanon sibling of Clawdeen Wolf. She is a stubborn tomboy, who would love more than anything to stray far from her pack. Personality Howleen is best known for her sharp attitude and stubbornness. She's seen as rude and stand offish towards her siblings most times, going out of her way to not conform to the attitudes of her older sisters. She knows though that her father "likes her best" and often uses that to her advantage to torture her older siblings. she's strong willed and independent, but also has an adventurous side that lets her seek out and learn new and daring stunts in physical activities, like skateboarding. This behavior though also leads to most of her friendships being with boys, who see her more as "one of the guys" rather than "a real girl". Physical Appearance Howleen shares many similar physical traits with the other members of her family. Sher inherited her father's tan coat and gold eyes, but her mother's "short coat" quality. She has dark brown hair, with black undertones and lighter highlights that changes colors in colder temperatures (see Winter Wolves). She's shorter than her older siblings, and has yet to "grow into her claws". Also, she is one of the only Wolf siblings to have freckles (the other being Fangcine). Classical Monster Maulissa's father Manny Wolf is based on the classic portrayal of a werewolf. He is very hairy like all his children, and often wears tattered clothing. The werewolves have an allergy to silver and wolf's bane as well as an issue with their aggression during a full moon. While her mother Sylver Fang-Wolf, is a special species of Northern werewolf that are pure white, and are known to shed their coats in the winter time and appear to "change color" because of it. Reltationships Family "The Wolf Family was a large pack, crammed into too small of a house. Everyone knew it, no one denied it. But there was nothing they could do to help it any. It was just as it was." -Taming Monster High B-Side Howleen has a tendency to ruffle her siblings furs the wrong way, and most of the time she does it intentionally. She shares a room with Clawdeen, and the two are constantly at war over space. She has limited contact with her eldest sister Roarchelle, due to her internship, but is on Clawdeen's side about the arguementa gainst her getting her own room. Howleen also seems to clash with Clawrissa often, most likely due to their closeness in age, and yet Clawrissa skipping a grade (and "stealing" her bestfriend away). She seems to have the lest amount of trouble with Maulissa, out of her older sisters; she, much like her younger brothers, look up to Clawd though since he is the eldest male, and into sports. She also has many cousins on both her parents' sides, but looks up to her cousin Lunette Fang the most due to their similar interests. She also has no problems with her (soon to be) brother-in-law Stefang, despite her being a weretiger. Friends Howleen's best-ghoulfriend is Prizma Dentata; the two knew each other in Elementary school until Prizma moved away, but since her return the two have become thick as thieves despite their opposite natures. Her best-guyfriend is Seth Gorgon; the two get along very well due to their similar interests and the fact that their older siblings hang out too. Enemies She seems not to be on friendly terms with Winona Graypelt, though no one is really quite sure why, but it's not so bad tat the two don't exchange pleasant words from time to time. Fizzy the squirrel hates her, mostly due to Howleen's like of chasing squirrels. Romance Despite Howleen's attempt to not be "girly" she has been known to have several crushes. Most notable is a slight crush on her co-soccer player Tommy Sprout, but less noticeable is the one she seems to be developing for her bestfriend Seth; she would never admit to but she is highly jealous of her sister Clawrissa for "making him have a crush on her" Clothing Basic Howleen wears a lavender T-shirt with a bone decal on it, as well as a set of army green "boy shorts" that are held up (haphazardly) with checkerboard suspenders. She wears her hair down, red sneakers, and miss-matching socks. She wears a set of wrist cuffs, and is often found carrying her skateboard with her. She has no makeup, and a single set of purple earrings. Night of the Living Dorks Unavailable. Gloom Beach Howleen wears a short cut lavender shirt and black shorts/blue. She also wears a set of flipflops, her hair in pigtails, and yellow sunglasses. She has no makeup, and a single set of purple earrings. She also doesn't go anywhere without a Zomby's slushie. Dead Tired She wears a set of pink sleep pants and an older jersey of Clawd's as a shirt. She doesn't have any slippers, and keeps her hair down and loose. She does however have a pink unicorn stuffed animal that her father gave her when she was younger for her birthday. She has no makeup, and no earrings. School's Out Howleen wears a layered shirt that is red/blue longsleeved underneith, with a white, red/blue patterned T-shirt on over it. She wears jeans, and red/blue sneakers. She has low pigtails, topped off with a set of sunglasses/goggles on her person (usually on her head) at all time. She also has one wrist cuff and one fingerless glove. She has no makeup, and a single set of purple earrings. Frost Bitten Howleen's hair is long and straight, white, with dark blue undertones, and light blue highlights. She has a salmon colored winter coat, a blue tanktop, and "splatter painted" jeans over a set of silver/gray snow boots. She also has black gloves, and blue glasses. Her lips are also colored dark purple, as well as having blue/gold eyeshadow, with a single set of gold earrings. Classroom Assortment (Phys. Dead) Class Wear: She wears her gym uniform of a white T-shirt and black shorts. Her hair is tied up in a high ponytail, and she wears black fingerless gloves, with a red wrist cuff and red sneakers. After Class: She has a white tank top with an oriental tiger design to it, as well as a set of arm green/orange trimmed capris. She retains her gloves, sneakers and wrist cuff. She does pick up a set of sunglasses/goggles though. Monsterloids Howleen is dressed in an outfit very similar to her siblings' with black fingerless gloves, a short black coat over a white top, with white/gold trimmed capris. As well as black shoes trimmed in white and gold. Her hair is also a light lavender with a dark purple undertone and even lighter purple highlights; her makeup matches her hair Monster of the Bride She wears a bridesmaid's dress very similar to her sister's in dark blue, as well as gold high heels and a gold/blue headband. Her hair is pulled back into an elegant ponytail, and her makeup is completely blue. Unlike her other sisters though, she wears mesh arm warmers and leggings for "her own style". Trivia *Howleen attends Monster Middle School, not Monster High *Frost Bitten Howleen is nicknamed "Snowleen" due to her white hair *The "F." in her name stands for "Fang" (her mother's maiden name) and is often omitted from her full name *She was nicknamed "Leena" before the 3rd Monster High book was published *Her "human name" is Heleen Wolff *Her "gender bender name" is Howland Wolf *Howleen's likeness and personality was stolen onto FaceBook; the user has since had their account deleted or at the very least, the images removed. Canon!Howleen vs. OC!Howleen Howleen is one of two OCs created by KPenDragon that have canon character names (the other being Operetta D. Phantom). She was first drawn January 9th, 2011 when the only canon information given about Clawdeen's sister "Howleen" was that they shared a room. April 10th was when the first Howleen custom was created. It wasn't until October 31st, 2011 when Howleen was finally introduced in the Monster High'' Fright On ''TV special. The official design was less than desirable to KPenDragon, and by this point in time her version of Howleen was already well established, and was intertwined into her fanon storyline. So it was decided that Howleen would not be dropped, nor name changed, though the addition of a silent "F." to her name was to help differentiate from the Mattel version (much how Operetta became Operetta D. Phantom) Category:Original Characters Category:Werewolf Category:Monster Middle Schoolers Category:KPenDragon's Characters Category:Females